invader_zim_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zam
Zam or '''Zammy '''is a irken hybrid who is not a real invader and somewhat is a pink Zim. Gender Dispute Okay not trying to be confused here but Zam completely is female. She has lots of male features; due to her distinguishing feminine appearance; female characters tend to have eyelashes, where as Zam has none and her antennae's are male-looking. Earth features Zam has a way of showing that she cares about earth just like Dib and Zoey. She does try to tell everyone Zim is an alien, too. Dib knows shes alien but somewhat likes her. Relationships Zim: Ally, Best Friend, Apprentice, and Love Interest (revealed in "Shredded Love" that Zim may like Zam but he loves Ramona for what she said) Zina: Enimies Maymay: Friend/Ally Dib: pretending to be love intresest Human Disguise Yes she has a bad disguise relating to Zim. With a boy hair like thingy. Since shes a girl, its confirmed she changed her disguise to a girl wearing a ponytail. Trivia *She is kinda in love with Zim *Zim's true love and alley is Zina but Zam came along to be by his side (But it is revealed in shredded love that Zim wants to MARRY Ramona) *A messup appeared and had a screenshot of Zam kissing Zim (fake) *Zam has lots of Zim features. Personality She has Zim's personality; cranky, sneaky, idiotic, wants to be obeyed. Although she is spoiled, sweet, sugary,worried, courious although, she has the guts to save the earth. Eye color her eye color is Lavender pink purple. Theme Song(s) Through the loop (link) White Shadows (link) As a superhero Since she is a bit like Flaming, she has superpowers; body channging, transformations, super human strength. Although, it is stated she is WAY better than Zira (i don have enough time 4 links) it is also stated she is just like Hit Girl from Kick Ass (i had to swear) Zim and Zam's Relationship like X&Y they're buddies. Lyrics: Trying hard to speak and Fighting with my weak hand Driven to distraction It's all part of the plan When something is broken and you try to fix it Trying to repair it anyway you can I dive in at the deep end and you become my best friend I want to love you but I dont know if I can I know something is broken and Im trying to fix it Trying to repair it anyway I can Oooohh, oooohh Oooohh, oooohh You and me are floating on a tidal wave together You and me are drifting into outer space and singing Oooohh, oooohh You and me are floating on a tidal wave together You and me are drifting into outer space You and me are floating on a tidal wave together You and me are drifting into outer space and singing Oooohh, oooohh Oooohh, oooohh (link) OK, Heres the truth Zam HATES HATES HATES Zim! Taylp was arranging character relations and made a "mistake" to pair Zim and Zam because ZZ and ZZ couples don't matter what letter they start with. Category:Characters Category:Female